


Guy Fawkes' Body

by always_play_with_fire



Category: Jennifer's Body (2009), V for Vendetta (2005), V for Vendetta - All Media Types, Various Workers' Anthems
Genre: ACAB, All Gays Survive, Cannibalism, Dark, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Freedom Fighters, Homophobia, Human Sacrifice, Multi, Police Brutality, Revenge Fantasy, Sexually Transmitted Diseases, Transphobia, because bury your gays can die in a hole, not literally though, seriously fuck the TSA and anyone who acts like them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:02:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29913882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/always_play_with_fire/pseuds/always_play_with_fire
Summary: “Those communists really let a woman fight their wars? It’s hardly ladylike to kill 300 people,” the reporter asked.“Fascists,” Pavlichenko corrected. “Not people.”20 years ago, a new disease emerged. Being sexually transmitted, affecting almost exclusively women, and causing those exposed to gain a demonic appearance, the appearance of this disease caused a meteoric rise in far-right attitudes towards women, especially lesbians. Riding this sentiment, the Norsefire party won a majority under the promise of undoing advancements in queer rights. The rest, as they say, is history.With the world against them, some people realized their demonic traits ran more than skin deep.
Relationships: Evey Hammond & Jennifer Check, Evey Hammond/V, Jennifer Check/Anita "Needy" Lesnicki





	Guy Fawkes' Body

**Author's Note:**

> Mind your tags this chapter.

_What the fuck is Anita doing outside half an hour before curfew, at a protest of all places?_ Jennifer sighs. Why do I have to be the responsible one? I told her that’s her job.

“Neeedy, why are you heeere? Poke.” Jennifer poked her friend. “You know I don’t want you getting political. It isn’t saaaaafe.”

“What’s with you, Jen? You’re not my boyfriend.”

“I could be.” Jennifer put her hands on her friend’s shoulders.

“Stop it.” Needy pushed her aside. “Everyone already thinks lesbians are monsters, and just look at me. We don’t need to give them any more ammunition.”

“I go both ways, Needy. So do you. I’ve seen how you look at me.”

“You think that difference matters to anyone?”

Jennifer snorted. “It turns out you can get away with a lot more when you don’t go around waving a sign all the time. ‘We aren’t monsters.’ Really. Who do you think you’re convincing with that?”

“No, Jennifer. I don’t want to give you _this._ ” Anita gestured at her face. Her skin was grey and cracked.

“I already have _that._ ”

“How do you not look… No. Forget that. From who? You told me you’re a virgin.”

Jennifer looked at the ground. “Some fingerman.”

“Eww! Why? I mean I get power is sexy and all, but why a cop? They all seem like they’d be a terrible lay.”

Jennifer pulled her friend to the side. “ _I didn’t exactly have a choice in the matter,_ ” she hissed.

“Oh…” It was Anita’s turn to look at the ground.

“So I say, don’t ask them for kindness,” Jennifer continued in a low voice, almost a growl, “Return the favor. This isn’t a disease, or a curse. It’s a gift. _Use it._ ”

* * *

“Security checkpoint, hands over your head!” a police officer shouted.

Evey reluctantly complied, and the other waved a scanner at her. The officer smirked as he looked at the results of the scan.

“You’re past curfew.”

“I don’t understand. Curfew isn’t for another half hour.”

The police laughed like it was the funniest thing they heard. “Curfew is 40 minutes earlier for pretty girls, don’t you know?”

Evey stepped back. “I think maybe I should just use a different checkpoint tonight.”

* * *

“What the fuck are you talking about, Jennifer? We can’t just act like monsters just because someone says we are!”

“I’m not discussing this anymore out in the open. Come over to my place. It’s only a couple blocks from here, and you can stay the night.”

“I can’t, you’re cool and all but I can’t have anyone else thinking we’re together.”

“Fine, I’ll go home now, and you follow a bit later. No one will notice, Needy, it’ll be fine."

“Fine.”

* * *

One of the cops stepped behind Evey. “Avoiding checkpoints is a crime, pretty girl. Where are you going?”

“I was with my uncle.” Her voice trembled. “He’s sick. I’m on my way home.”

The one in front of her grabbed her purse. “Well, what do we have here? Cash… condoms… cuffs… You doing something illegal without inviting me?”

“I’m sorry for the trouble, officers. I should be getting home. My husband is waiting for me. I won’t bother you again.”

“You don’t have a husband.”

“Excuse me?”

“Freaks can’t get married.”

Evey froze. In the distance, she heard singing.

“You’re not half as sorry as you’re going to be.”

* * *

“Damn Jen, I always wonder how you scored such a nice place.”

Jennifer leaned even further back into her couch. “Are you sure you want to know?”

“Obviously? You’re my best friend, of course I worry about you.”

“So right after I got turned into a demon, I was sorta distracted at work, and I wasn’t very good at hiding it, and Evan, one of my coworkers, asked what was going on, and I told him, and he got really horrified for some reason–”

“ _Yeah, I wonder why._ ” Anita scowled and started to massage her forehead.

“Shut up, I’d usually get annoyed when a dude is concerned about me but when you talk to him it’s honestly more like talking to a woman, anyway, some asshole overheard and told me I shouldn’t complain because I’m always flirty and sarcastic, and I got sorta upset and hit him a little, and then they fired me for being a nuisance, so obviously now I can’t afford rent, but anyway I’m supernaturally hot now and I found this one landleech who’s single and bitter about it, so–”

“Hold on a moment.” Anita picked up a pillow and vocalized into it. Jennifer couldn’t tell whether she was laughing, crying, or screaming.

“–obviously when he let his guard down I ripped his chest apart, drank all his blood, and froze his entrails as a snack. I’ve been living here since.”

Anita made an even louder noise. _Definitely screaming,_ Jennifer decided.

“You really need to get help.”

“Why? I’m fine.”

* * *

The police grabbed Evey from all sides. Still frozen with fear, she closed her eyes, but couldn’t stop tears from running down her face. _Better not to have to watch,_ she thought.

“Oh look, she’s crying,” one of them taunted, pulling her arms to the side.

“I don’t know why you’re so upset. We’re just doing our jobs, and we have been _nothing_ but professional, don’t you think?,” the other one asked.

“Oh yes, nothing but professional,” the first one laughed. “This is just a routine pat-down, nothing for you to worry about.”

“Believe me, we don’t want to touch a freak unless we can’t help it.” The second one let go of her breasts and grabbed her face instead. “Chin up, freak. We can’t check you for weapons if you try to hide yourself.”

Evey opened her eyes in defiance. _Bad idea,_ she decided, seeing a pair of searching eyes staring back at her. She almost closed her eyes again before noticing a man in a black coat, black pants, black boots, black gloves, and a mask.

“What are you looking at?” one of them asked.

Evey didn’t answer. She kept staring at the man in the mask, hoping such an unusual sight would dissociate her from her body.

The men pushed her back as they turned to look for what she was staring at.

 _I should run now. Get away while they’re distracted._ She took a step back and collapsed, too shaken to move.

 _“They hanged him for a traitor, they themselves the traitor crew, but his soul goes marching on,”_ the man finished. With that, he marched towards the cops. Evey felt the fury in his words and the way he walked, but the police seemed oblivious.

* * *

“Listen to me, Jen. You can’t solve all your problems with sex and violence.”

“Why not?” It’s working for me so far.”

“Because that’s what got you into this mess!”

“Whatevs. It was worth it.”

“Okay Jen that definitely tells me that you aren’t okay, because what could possibly be worth getting raped for?”

“Let’s see, immortality, eternal beauty, feeling the nectar of life run down your face and hearing a Norsefire member scream as you pull out his bones?”

“Uhhhh……”

“See I told you, I’m fine.”

“Is that what keeps you looking healthy? You’re killing people for glorified makeup?”

Jennifer frowned. “ _People_ is such a strong word. I honestly think you have to give up your soul to join the Party, so no, I’m not killing people. Just Norsefire.”

Needy frowned.

“Plus, they taste good.”

* * *

“What do you want? We can share if you’d like.”

The man in the mask approached the police and resumed singing.

> _“It is we who plowed the prairies, built the cities where they trade  
>  Dug the mines and built the workshops, endless miles of railroad laid  
>  Now we stand defiled and broken midst the wonders we have made  
>  But your curse will make us strong_
> 
> _And many a maiden pure and fair  
>  Her love and pride must offer  
>  On Mammon's altar in despair  
>  To fill the master's coffer_
> 
> _But you could be  
>  Here marching next to me  
>  And we will see  
>  Your strength will be our banner if you choose  
>  The light  
>  Like dawn we cannot lose  
>  And we will bring  
>  A better life for all_
> 
> _So come out ye dagger-black  
>  Come out and fight me like a man  
>  Show your wife how you won medals in your own city  
>  Tell her how a freak like me  
>  Puts your tail between your knees  
>  Tell her what you planned to do had I not stopped you”_

The cops spoke at once. “What’s your problem? We aren’t doing anything, we stopped,” one said. “Oh, you’re a crazy person,” said the other.

The man moved faster than Evey had imagined to be possible. She blinked, and the two cops were on the ground, blood squirting from their necks. The masked man gathered some of the blood into a kylix, then offered her his arm to help her stand.

“I can’t thank you enough, but why did you save me? Aren’t you worried about getting caught?”

“‘Tis a bleak day indeed if safety is deserving of thanks.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was cathartic.
> 
> Songs Used:
> 
> John Brown’s Body: unchanged
> 
> Solidarity Forever: was
>
>> Now we stand outcast and starving midst the wonders we have made  
> But the union makes us strong
> 
> Should I Ever Be a Soldier: unchanged
> 
> El Pueblo Unido Jamás Será Vencido: was
>
>> Y tú vendrás  
> Marchando junto a mí  
> Y así verás  
> Tu canto y tu bandera florecer  
> La luz  
> De un rojo amanecer  
> Anuncian ya  
> La vida que vendrá
> 
> Come Out ye Black and Tans: was  
> 
>
>> Oh, come out ye Black and Tans  
> Come out and fight me like a man  
> Show your wife how you won medals down in Flanders  
> Tell her how the IRA  
> Made you run like hell away  
> From the green and lovely lanes of Killeshandra
> 
> If you want to listen to these I can't recommend [Monsieur Jack](https://www.youtube.com/user/MonsieurJackAss/) enough.


End file.
